Uke Bertingkah, Wanita Penggoda, dan Seme Kepanasan
by Frau Freude
Summary: Ada peribahasa "jangan membangunkan macan tidur". Mungkin peribahasa itu seharusnya dipahami benar oleh Namikaze Naruto. Segala sesuatu yang dapat menimbulkan masalah besar sebaiknya tidak dia umbar begitu saja. Apalagi di depan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Collaboration with I don't care about Taz! Taz's Invitation!


**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada peribahasa "jangan membangunkan macan tidur". Mungkin peribahasa itu seharusnya dipahami benar oleh Namikaze Naruto. Segala sesuatu yang dapat menimbulkan masalah besar sebaiknya tidak dia umbar begitu saja. Apalagi di depan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_Mental note_ yang harusnya Naruto tulis besar-besar dalam goresan imajiner adalah…

_J__angan pernah buat sasuke panas!_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Uke Bertingkah, Wanita Penggoda, dan Seme Kepanasan**

**Author :**

**Frau ****.F ****and I don't care about Taz**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****M**

**Pairing : ****SasuNaru**

**Warning :**** M/M Slash and Alternate Universe**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk Uchiha Sasuke Birthday, SasuNaru Day dan semua pecinta pair SasuNaru yang kekurangan asupan, semoga fict ini dapat menghibur kalian...**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir bulan yang cerah bersiap menyambut bulan yang baru, juga waktu yang pas untuk belanja bulanan. Terlihat dua orang lelaki tampan berjalan beriringan di sebuah _supermarket_. Salah seorang lelaki yang memiliki surai _blonde_ mendorong troli belanja dan yang seorang lagi, lelaki bersurai _raven_ tampak serius memilah tumpukan tomat dengan selembar kertas catatan di tangannya.

Sang _blonde_ beberapa kali menguap bosan, memandang tumpukan belanjaan dalam troli yang hampir menggunung banyaknya. Sang _blonde_ lebih senang mendapatkan tugas untuk mengambil barang belanjaan, dibanding harus mendorong troli, tapi karena kebiasaannya yang suka mengambil barang-barang diluar kertas catatan dan sering membuat kesal sang _raven_, berakibat setiap kali belanja dirinyalah yang mendapat tugas untuk mendorong troli.

Sang _raven_ memasukkan belanjaan terakhir ke dalam troli, sekantung besar tomat ranum, tampak lezat untuk sekedar dicicip langsung atau diolah dalam berbagai masakan yang menggoyang lidah. Keduanya menuju kasir, bersama-sama menaruh belanjaan ke atas meja kasir untuk dihitung, beberapa kali sang gadis penjaga kasir tersenyum malu-malu pada sang _blonde_ yang tak lelah menebar senyum.

Dua kantung belanja besar mereka bawa dengan sedikit tergopoh, keduanya memutuskan untuk makan siang di Pizza Hot, karena tempatnya tak jauh dari supermarket yang memang ada di dalam kawasan Super Big Mall Konoha. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja dekat dinding kaca, membuat keduanya dapat melihat sekeliling _mall_, keramaiannya dan juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Seorang pegawai tersenyum ramah pada mereka, dengan dandanan rapi dan celemek hitam yang mengikat pinggulnya, memberikan buku menu pada keduanya dan bersiap menuliskan pesanan dalam _note_ kecil yang tersimpan di kantung celemek.

"Anda sudah siap memesan?" tanyanya, ramah.

"Satu _medium pizza seafood ektra tomatto_ and _cheese_, _salad_, satu _orange punch_, dan satu _ice green tea_. Kau mau tambahan, Naruto?" tanya sang _raven_, melempar pandang pada sang _blonde_ yang asik memainkan ponselnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, itu saja," jawabnya, masih asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Satu _medium pizza seafood ektra tomatto and cheese_, _salad_, satu _orange punch_, dan satu _ice green tea_," ulang sang pelayan menyebutkan pesanan keduanya. Sang _raven_ hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan dua buku menu pada sang pelayan. "Silahkan tunggu sebentar dan ini," sang pelayan memberikan sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang untuk nantinya akan dimasukkan berbagai isian _salad_ yang tersedia di _salad bars__,_ tepat di tengah ruang restoran itu. Sang pelayan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan undur diri dengan sopan.

"Kau mau salad buah atau _mix_?" tanya Sasuke, berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap menuju _salad_ _bars_—tempat ditaruhnya berbagai buah dan sayuran yang sudah dipotong rapi, serta berbagai saus untuk mencampurnya. Tempat yang memang disedikan restoran itu untuk diambil sendiri sepuasnya oleh para pelanggan.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, senyum tak lepas darinya. "Salad buah seperti biasanya," jawabnya riang.

.

.

Sementara Sasuke mengambil salad dan meraciknya sendiri, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, bosan dengan _game_ yang ada di ponsel pintarnya, dan lagi tak ada sesuatu yang menarik di jejaring sosial tempatnya biasa berkicau atau hanya sekedar melihat status terbaru dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Saat itu kedua irisnya tak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah gerai pakaian dalam mewah yang tepat berseberangan di depan tempatnya makan. Sebuah tempat di mana surga bagi imajinasi para pria menjadi liar. Elizabeth's Secret. Manekin yang dipajang dalam etalase besar menampilkan _lingerie_ seksi berwarna hitam dengan renda sederhana yang menghiasi ujung-ujungnya, transparan dan menunjukkan lekukan tubuh seksi manekin yang Naruto pikir, lebih cocok menjadi boneka pemuas hasrat yang biasanya dijual _online_ melalui situs-situs tak resmi.

Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya duduk ke dalam toko yang berseberangan dengannya. Seperti biasa, toko-toko di dalam Super Big mall Konoha dirancang menjadi _window shopping_, sehingga dari luar toko deretan pakaian dalam yang digantung di dalam terlihat jelas dari luar. Tak heran jika dijumpai beberapa lelaki yang menengok tanpa berkedip saat melewatinya.

Sang _blonde_ menyangga dagunya, menatap ke seberang, di mana banyak para gadis bergerombol melihat-lihat berbagai pakaian dalam yang digantung di sana. Lalu irisnya sedikit membelalak saat melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki toko itu, asik memilah-milah. Seorang wanita cantik berpotongan rambut pendek dengan surai merah jambu lembut‒Haruno Sakura, dan seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut panjang _a la_ pemain drama Yamato Nadeshiko—Hyuuga Hinata adalah kedua wanita yang tidak bisa membuat mata Naruto berkedip untuk sekarang ini.

Naruto mengulum senyum dengan pipi merona saat melihat Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah bra bermotif leopard untuk Hinata. Gadis yang terkenal pemalu itu bersemu merah padam sambil memegang gantungan satu set dalaman itu, ketika Sakura asik cekikikan sambil menilai dalaman yang dipaskannya pada tubuh Hinata itu.

"Aku bisa membayangkan betapa seksinya Hinata memakai bra itu, walau dia hanya memegangnya," gumam Naruto, berimajinasi liar.

Suara mangkuk yang beradu dengan meja membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya; Sasuke berwajah datar, duduk di depannya, membawa semangkuk salad buah segar yang dicampur _mayonaise_, menggugah selera. Naruto terkesiap, kaget, dan sedikit mundur dari duduknya.

"A—Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke!" ucapnya panik. "Sumpah!"

Sasuke menggosok garpu yang telah disediakan dengan kertas _tisue_, mengernyit pada sang _blonde_ yang tampak panik dengan keringat dingin menetes di keningnya. "Memangnya kau mengatakan apa?" tanyanya, tenang.

Naruto menghela napas, sedikit lega. Bersyukur kalau kekasihnya itu tidak mendengar gumamannya. "Hahaha... Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dengan tawa hambar. Mengambil garpu miliknya sendiri lalu menusukkannya pada sepotong melon segar yang dipotong dadu, dan menyantap melon itu dalam sebuah suapan besar.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto lalu ekor matanya melirik seorang gadis di seberang sana. Dengan gemas, Sasuke menancapkan dengan kuat ujung garpu pada sebuah tomat dalam mangkuk salad itu. Sesuatu yang tak disadari oleh Naruto adalah sebuah aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh sang _raven_, seolah siap mengulitinya. Percikan bara api dalam kedua _onyx_, siap melebur semuanya hingga menjadi abu, tanpa sisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto asik mencuci piring di dapur, sesekali dia bersiul, menyenandungkan lagu berirama balada, membersihkan semua piring sehabis makan malam. Sasuke sendiri terlihat duduk santai di sebuah sofa dan beberapa kali mengganti _channel _televisi dengan bosan. Setelah menaruh piring-piring bersih ke dalam tempatnya, Naruto mengeringkan tangan dengan celemek berwarna biru polos lalu melepaskannya, menggantungnya di dinding dapur. Tangannya meracik dua gelas minuman beraroma tak sama dalam cangkir pasangan yang bermotif _yin-yang_.

Sang _blonde_ membawa dua cangkir itu ke meja yang ada di ruang keluarga, salah satunya dia taruh tepat di depan Sasuke, aroma kopi kualitas nomor wahid mengepul wangi. Setelah duduk di samping Sasuke, sang _blonde_ menyeruput teh buatannya, ikut menonton berita bersama sang kekasih. Sasuke berhenti mengganti _channel_ televisi begitu melihat sebuah berita yang cukup aneh, atau malah bisa dikatakan gila.

Sebuah produk baru dari Elizabeth's Secret yang dikhususkan untuk pakaian lelaki dan produk pakaian dalam itu diberi label Arthur's Secret. Seperti biasa, produk keluaran perusahaan pakaian dalam internasional yang produknya tak bisa dikatakan murah, mengeluarkan desain-desain yang sangat menarik dan juga memuaskan pelanggan yang memakainya.

Keduanya menonton dalam diam, sesekali Naruto menggumam saat sebuah pakaian dalam diperlihatkan, tertarik untuk mencoba membelinya. Lalu sebuah promosi spesial tampak dijelaskan dalam berita malam itu, Arthur's Secret mengeluarkan produk _limited edition_ dengan nama "Heaven". Produk yang ditampilkan membuat Naruto menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya dan tersedak.

Bagaimana tidak, produk itu tidak seperti pakaian dalam pria kebanyakan. Lebih mirip pakaian wanita. Gaun _baby doll_ tipis dan sepasang _bra_ juga celana dalam model _G-string_ yang biasanya dipakai oleh wanita entah kenapa dikeluarkan dalam produk khusus lelaki.

"Uhuk! Se—Sepertinya berita ini salah," Naruto terbatuk, lalu mengeringkan meja bekas teh yang dia semburkan tadi.

"Hn, tidak _Dobe_, lihat," ucap Sasuke menunjuk kembali ke arah televisi.

Berita tentang produk gila itu masih berlanjut. Pakaian yang biasanya digunakan wanita tapi sudah disesuaikan untuk tubuh lelaki, dibuat untuk impian para lelaki. Naruto habis pikir, lelaki memang memimpikan pakain itu dipakai oleh wanita, garis bawahi, WANITA, dan bukannya untuk dipakai lelaki. Tak peduli kalau pakaian itu telah dirancang sangat nyaman dan berukuran besar, terutama pada daerah selangkangan untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang menggantung di antara celah kaki milik para pria.

Naruto merinding membayangkan para lelaki memakainya dibalik pakaian mereka, seperti maniak yang pernah dia baca di sebuah _manga online_, _bara manga_. Lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian seksi dan feminim, tak ada mimpi buruk semenyeramkan itu.

"Gi—Gila! Dunia sudah gila," ucap Naruto, menaruh gelas teh miliknya yang telah kosong dalam _wastafel_, tempat mencuci piring, pusing memikirkannya. "Sasuke, aku tidur duluan, ya?" Naruto pamit untuk tidur terlebih dahulu, belanja seharian membuatnya lelah.

Sasuke menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan, membiarkan kekasihnya itu beranjak duluan ke atas ranjang mereka. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri masih menonton berita nista itu dengan wajah datar dan seolah tak terganggu. Begitu sang _blonde_ sudah tak ada dan berita nista itu selesai dan berganti dengan acara olahraga, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan beberapa angka di atas sana, menelepon seseorang di ujung sana dengan sebuah seringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lengkap dengan setelan jas kerja, sebuah tas yang biasanya dia pakai untuk menyimpan dokumen dan laptop, serta sebuah koper kecil berwarna merah. Tangan cekatan Sasuke merapikan dasi yang sebelumnya dipakai asal oleh sang _blonde_, memasangkan jam tangan yang biasanya dipakai Naruto, dan merapikan bahu jas yang sedikit tak rapi.

Naruto menguap lebar, matanya masih terasa berat, dia masih ingin bergelung dalam selimut hangat. Tapi apa boleh buat, hari ini ada perjalanan bisnis menuju Suna. Sebuah kontrak penting harus ditanda tanganinya di hari ini. Dia tak boleh terlambat atau akan menimbulkan imej buruk bagi sang klien.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa semua yang harus kau bawa?" tanya Sasuke, mengingatkan sang kekasih lagi jika ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, masih menguap lebar. "Tidak ada, semua sudah aku masukkan," jawabnya, menggosok matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Akan aku antar kau sampai bandara," ucap Sasuke, mengambil kunci mobil yang ditaruh tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Naruto mengikutinya di belakang tanpa protes, setidaknya masih cukup waktu baginya untuk tidur barang lima sampai sepuluh menit dalam mobil. Keduanya keluar dari kamar apartemen dengan nomor 0710, tak lupa menguncinya dengan _card key_. Sasuke mengambil koper milik naruto, membawakannya, sementara tangannya menarik Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan malas-malasan.

Keduanya menunggu _lift_ yang belum terbuka, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke, "Aku ngantuk sekali," gumamnya.

Sasuke menekan sebuah tombol dan pintu _lift_ terbuka, menarik kekasihnya masuk ke dalam ruang berbentuk persegi itu. Sebelah tangan sang _raven_ dia selipkan di pinggang Naruto, membuat tubuh keduanya menempel, dibawanya wajah berkulit _tan_ menghadap padanya, dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup itu.

"Jangan malas, ini hari yang penting untukmu."

Naruto mengerang malas, "Ya, ya, ya..."

Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, sang _raven_ langsung menyeret kekasihnya itu menuju tempat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di _basement_. Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi penumpang, tepat di samping kursi pengemudi, membiarkan Sasuke memasukkan koper miliknya dalam bagasi. Setelahnya, keduanya meninggalkan _basement_ apartemen mewah bertingkat 30.

Mobil mereka melaju di jalanan kota Konoha yang masih tak terlalu ramai, sebelum masuk dalam jalan tol mereka berhenti di persimpangan, saat _trafict ligt_ menunjukkan warna merah. Naruto duduk setengah berbaring di kursinya, suara siaran berita pagi radio yang dinyalakan Sasuke membuatnya tambah mengantuk. Sambil menunggu lampu berwarna hijau sang _blonde_ menatap berkeliling dan lagi-lagi pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok wanita yang sedang menyeberang di _zebra cross_.

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan anggun, melewati beberapa mobil dan motor yang berhenti tepat dibelakang garis putih. Sambil menunggu lampu berwarna hijau, semua mata pengendara tertuju pada sosok gadis cantik dan berperawakan seksi itu. Sang wanita yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, mempercepat langkahnya dengan wajah merah merona— tampak tak berkedip memperhatikannya, baru saja dia akan menurunkan kaca mobil dan menyapanya, Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Naruto, ambilkan kacamata hitamku di kursi belakang," mintanya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Naruto mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Hah?"

"Cepat ambilkan," desisnya.

Sambil menggerutu Naruto menurutinya, mencari-cari kacamata hitam dengan merek Chrome Spade, hadiah yang dia berikan pada ulang tahun sang kekasih di tahun lalu. Naruto menemukannya dan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. "Bisakah kau menaruhnya lebih hati-hati?" omelnya.

Sejenak Sasuke tidak mendengar omelan Naruto. Ia memilih mengambil kaca matanya, lalu memakainya. "Aku terburu-buru waktu itu dan lupa menaruhnya," jelasnya. "Maaf," lanjutnya, menambahkan.

Naruto mendengus lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima permintaan maaf sang _raven_ yang sangat langka, tetapi Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi setiap kata Sasuke.

Mobil kembali berjalan saat lampu berubah hijau, dan Naruto baru menyadari kalau niatnya untuk menyapa Hinata telah terlupakan. Mobil telah melaju menuju ke arah jalan tol, dan Hyuuga Hinata sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Sang _blonde_ menghela napas kecil, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok empuk, memejamkan matanya, memilih untuk tidur.

Sedang Sasuke, sebuah tatapan sengit tersembunyi dari balik kacamata hitam miliknya. Tanpa diketahui sang _blonde_, Sasuke sengaja melempar kacamata itu ke kursi belakang, menghindarkan kontak antara kekasihnya itu dan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang sejak dulu digosipkan menyukai Naruto secara sepihak. Wajah tak senang terpajang diwajah sang Uchiha, dan iapun dengan kesal melajukan mobil yang dikendarainya secepat mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hanya mengantar sampai luar bandara, menunggu Naruto yang sibuk memeriksa lagi semua dokumennya juga tiket pesawat. Sang _raven_ menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil, berpasang mata menatap Naruto sembunyi-sembunyi, berdecak kagum mengamati paras pemuda yang membuatnya tergila-gila semenjak Sasuke bertatapan mata dengan pemuda itu.

"Oke! Sudah semua," Naruto menutup resleting tas. Menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat Sasuke, besok aku baru bisa pulang. Kau tak usah menjemput, aku akan pulang dengan _taxi_ bandara."

"Hn," jawabnya dengan kata andalan miliknya.

Naruto tampak menatap berkeliling sebentar, terlihat malu-malu lalu mengecup cepat pipi sang _raven_. "Bersantailah dan nikmati harimu, hanya tinggal hari ini dan besok, setelah itu masa cutimu akan habis."

Belum sempat sang _raven_ menjangkau lengan sang _blonde_, untuk membalas sebuah ciuman juga, Naruto sudah berlari masuk menuju pintu otomatis bandara, tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, mengelus pipi bekas sentuhan bibir sang kekasih. Kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya dia lempar beberapa kali ke udara, "Aku pasti akan menikmati hariku, sayang," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, memasuki mobil lalu melajukannya, menjauhi bandar udara itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malam hari..__._

Naruto tertidur nyenyak dalam _taxi_, kalau sang supir tak membangunkannya pasti dia akan tetap tertidur nyenyak. Sambil menguap lebar dia menunggu koper miliknya diturunkan sang sopir, berdiri tepat di depan gedung _apartemen_ miliknya dan Sasuke. Perjalanan bisnis berlangsung lancar tanpa halangan, begitu selesai Naruto cepat-cepat meninggalkan Suna dan terbang kembali ke Konoha. Perjalanan yang lumayan panjang membuatnya lelah, apalagi saat sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

Beberapa jam yang lalu dia sudah menghubungi Sasuke, mengabarkan kalau dirinya sudah pulang. Tapi email darinya tak dibalas, telepon juga tak di angkat, saat mencoba menghubungi telepon _apartemen_ hanya ada mesin penjawab. Satu-satunya yang dipikirkan sang _blonde_ adalah sang kekasih sedang pergi ke luar sejak sore, biasanya dia akan pergi ke sebuah _club_ langganannya dan minum-minum bersama sahabat baiknya, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, apa ponselnya tak dia bawa sampai-sampai pesan darinya tak dibalas? Naruto tak tahu dan hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

Sang _blonde_ mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang supir _taxi_ berwajah ramah, lalu menyeret kopernya dengan malas, pegawai lobi _apartemen_ menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah yang dibalas senyum kelelahan olehnya. _Lift_ menuju lantai kamarnya bergerak cepat ke atas, setelah sampai pada lantai tempatnya tinggal, sang _blonde_ cepat-cepat keluar, menuju kamarnya. Pintu sama sekali tak bisa dibuka, terkunci.

Butuh beberapa menit untuknya mencari _electronic card_ dalam tas kerjanya, mengaduk-aduk isinya yang sudah berantakan secara terburu-buru, takut-takut tak membawa kunci cadangan. Akhirnya ditemukannya _electronic card_ miliknya, terselip dalam sebuah dokumen. Diambilnya benda berwarna _gold _itu, lalu digeseknya di mesin dekat gagang pintu, menekan beberapa angka yang menjadi kode untuk masuk, dan terbukalah pintu itu.

Pertama kali yang dia raskan saat memasuki kamar apartemen adalah gelap dan sedikit remang-remang, dilihatnya deretan lilin dalam gelas-gelas kaca sudah diatur rapi dilantai sebagai pengganti lampu apartemen yang padam. Lilin-lilin itu mengarah ke kamar miliknya dan Sasuke. Setelah melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya dalam rak, Naruto mengikuti arah lilin itu, mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya, tak ada jawaban, sedikit membuatnya cemas.

Pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka membuat Naruto penasaran, dibukanya pelan pintu bercat putih itu. Di dalam kamar, tepatnya di atas lantai, lebih banyak lilin yang menyala, bedanya lilin-lilin dalam gelas kaca ini mengeluarkan aroma terapi yang menyegarkan. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia benar-benar bingung dan berpikir bahwa apa dia dan Sasuke lupa membayar tagihan listrik, sehingga lampu dikamar apartemen ini dipadamkan?

Sekelibat sebuah bayangan melewati Naruto. Sasuke tiba-tiba melewatinya, masuk ke dalam kamar, "Sasuke, kenapa kau—" ucapan Naruto terhenti, kedua bola matanya membulat lebar, ketika Sasuke berpenampilan sangat mencolok—memakai _apron_ yang biasanya dipakai sang _blonde_ untuk memasak di dapur.

Tetapi, bukan apron itu yang membuat dagu Naruto hampir terlepas dari tempatnya, melainkan dari belakang, Sasuke _nyaris_ terlihat tidak memakai apapun; hanya sebuah tali kecil yang melingkari pinggulnya, membentuk huruf T kebawah—tali itu menghilang dalam belahan bokong sang _raven_ yang putih mulus. Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana kencangnya paha dan bokong milik kekasihnya. Belum sempat pandangan matanya dia arahkan ke punggung lelaki itu, sang _raven_ telah berbalik, berdiri di dekat ranjang yang ternyata dipenuhi oleh kelopak mawar merah.

"Kau suka suasananya, _Dobe_?" tanyanya, menyeringai. Sebelah kakinya dia angkat tinggi, menekuk ke atas ranjang, memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus dan sedikit lebih berotot dari sang _blonde_.

Naruto membeku, _shock_. Dia tak mengerti. Apa hari ini ada sebuah perayaan? Atau Sasuke sedang mencoba melakukan lelucon untuknya yang baru saja pulang dinas?

Sasuke menatap puas ekspresi sang kekasih. Dibaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring, menghadap sang _blonde_. Jarinya meraih sebuah bunga mawar yang masih bertangkai di atas bantal, durinya tampak sudah dibersihkan. Sasuke menggigit tangkai mawar disela gigi dan bibirnya.

"_Kemarilah_," desahnya, sukses terdengar sensual di telinga Naruto._ "—Dan cicipi makan malammu."_

Naruto menjatuhkan tasnya, mengangga lebar dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tak berani melangkah satu jengkalpun masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kamarnya. Dia salah dengar atau Sasuke saat ini bertingkah aneh? _S__uper_ _s__eme_nya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sa—Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu baru terbentur sesuatu dan bertingkah di luar dari biasanya.

Sasuke menunjuk Naruto yang sejak tadi tak bergerak. Dengan gerakan jari telunjuknya dia meminta Naruto mendekatinya. "Kemari, Na. Ru. To," ejanya, menyebut nama sang kekasih penuh penekanan.

Seperti tersihir, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, berjalan perlahan lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang, saling berpandangan. Tanpa disadari Naruto, sepasang tatapan buas mengunci dirinya, siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Sasuke mulai bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri di atas ranjang empuk, membuat tatapan Naruto mendongak ke atas memperhatikan tiap tingkah polah sang kekasih.

Jari-jari porselen milik Sasuke menarik sebuah tali yang mengikat di lehernya; tali-tali yang mengikat tubuhnya dalam balutan _apron_. Begitu semua tali telah terlepas dari simpulnya, Sasuke segera menarik cepat _apron_ itu dari tubuhnya, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat Naruto hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Mata kanan Naruto berkedut beberapa kali, digosoknya kedua mata itu, tapi apa yang sekarang dia lihat benar-benar kenyataan. Kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, _s__eme_nya, lelaki yang selalu menguasainya di atas ranjang, sekarang berdiri dengan tatapan angkuh dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, mengenakan pakaian yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh sang _blonde_ akan dipakai oleh kekasihnya.

Di balik _apron_ tubuh Sasuke berbalut _bra_ dan _G-string_ berwarna hitam. Ya, _bra_ dan _G-string_. _Bra dan G-sring_! _Bra_ dan _G-string_ yang mirip seperti iklan nista itu! Renda-renda lucu yang senada dengan warna _bra_ dan _G-string_ menghiasi tubuh _seme_nya, sebuah pita berwarna merah gelap menjadi hiasan di pertengahan belahan _bra_ dan salah satunya tertempel manis di dekat tali _G-string_. Tak ada yang salah dari _bra_ dan _G-string_ itu, yang menjadi masalah adalah karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memakainya, di hadapan sang kekasih pula!

Naruto tampak merinding ngeri melihat penampakan sang kekasih. Jika Sasuke ini bukan kekasihnya, mungkin sudah sejak tadi dia akan kabur dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa sayang? Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Sasuke, merasa tidak berdosa karena telah membuat kekasihnya hampir mati di tempat karena jantungan.

"Pe—permainan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto yang mengetahui gaya Sasuke bercinta langsung berpikir jauh.

"Gaya?" Sasuke membeo. Ia menggerakan kakinya, dan mengeluskan jari-jari kakinya pada paha Naruto.

Perlahan jari kaki Sasuke mengelus bagian luar paha Naruto, dan masuk ke dalam bagian dalam, lalu naik ke atas—menuju tonjolan besar di tengah selangkangan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum arogan sambil mengamati tatapan Naruto pada jari-jari kakinya. Ia mengeluskan ibu jari kakinya pada tonjolan besar yang masih terbungkus rapih dalam celana itu, menikmati setiap ekspresi dan nafas tersenggal-senggal yang dikeluarkan oleh _uke_nya. Pemuda Uchiha itu mulai menghapit tonjolan di balik celana Naruto oleh celah-celah jari kakinya, memijatnya secara perlahan dan mengundang, ketika Naruto sama sekali tidak berani bergerak, tahu seberapa bahayanya Sasuke jika di dalam _mood_ seperti ini.

"Katakan _Dobe_ku sayang. Siapa orang paling _sexy_ di dunia ini?" tanya Sasuke, selayak ibu tiri di cerita putri salju.

"Sa—Sasuke, aku mulai takut," suara Naruto berubah serak dikala tubuhnya merinding entah karena pijatan Sasuke atau hawa menyeramkan yang dibawa oleh pemuda Uchiha ini.

Jawaban Naruto tidaklah memuaskan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mulai menekan-nekan jari kakinya pada kejantanan Naruto, ketika pemuda Namikaze menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan. Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras disaat mendengar penolakan dari Naruto. Ia bertekad akan membuat Naruto mendesah _gila_ di malam ini tanpa diperintah sekalipun!

"Takut? Takut karena apa?" Sasuke memainkan setiap katanya.

Naruto memilih untuk diam, takut salah berbicara, dan keadaannya semakin runyam.

Jari kaki Sasuke menelusuri lebih atas tubuh Naruto. Ia mengelus perut dan dada Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha yang sudah mengetahui setiap senti lekuk tubuh Naruto menekan jari kakinya tepat mengenai puting dada Naruto, walau tidak terlihat sama sekali olehnya karena Naruto masih berpakaian lengkap. Sasuke menekan-nekan puting itu, dan senang, ketika _uke_nya yang sensitif merespon dengan baik; Naruto meremas sprei di bawahnya, dan mendesah pelan, ketika sepersekian detik matanya terpejam, menikmati 'pijatan' Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu pun menaikan kakinya menuju depan bibir Naruto.

"Kecuplah," titah Sasuke, seperti seorang raja pada budaknya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, dengan mata membulat. "Sa—Sasuke," Naruto menatap horor kaki di hadapannya. "A—aku ingin mandi saja," alasan Naruto, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar ini.

BRUK!

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas kasur dengan memakai kakinya. Ia menginjak dada Naruto untuk menahan pergerakan Naruto, tetapi tidak cukup untuk membuat Naruto merasa sakit atau sesak nafas.

"Siapa suruh kau pergi, _Sayang_?" suara Sasuke seperti malaikat kematian yang menjanjikan hal tidak baik pada manusia.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada," jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang paling _sexy_ di dunia ini?" Sasuke bertanya kembali.

Mulut Naruto membuka-tutup, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu, Sasuke? Pertanyaanmu bisa dibilang… konyol."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh misteri. Ia mengelus tubuh Naruto kembali, perlahan menuju wajah Naruto, merasakan setiap _detail_ di wajah Naruto dengan jari-jari kakinya. Sasuke hendak membuat Naruto takut, tetapi dia berubah pikiran dikala matanya beradu pandang dengan sang _blonde. _Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto dengan jari kakinya, membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Sakit Sasuke!" pekik Naruto. "Kau menyebalkan," komentar Naruto, memalingkan muka.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin lebih sakit, hisap~" Sasuke mengulurkan ibu jarinya pada bibirnya. Ia mengeluskan ibu jari itu pada bibir memerah Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dari sekain banyak malam bergairah yang dia lakukan bersama Sasuke, baru kali ini Naruto merasakan Sasuke begitu mendominasinya. Tidaklah membuat _libido_ Naruto turun, sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat sang Uchiha semakin terlihat… _sexy_? Tetapi Naruto tidak ingin mengakuinya. Ia tidaklah mudah untuk didominasi, walaupun posisinya selalu berada di bawah sang _raven._

Perlahan bibir Naruto bergerak, mengeluarkan benda kenyal di dalam mulut itu untuk menjilat jari kaki sang Uchiha. Rasanya aroma mawar, beserta lemon bercampur di dalam mulut Naruto, ketika ia merasakan tubuh sang Uchiha. Selalu seperti ini. Tubuh Sasuke selalu mengeluarkan aroma yang Naruto cintai, dan membuat tubuh Naruto seolah-olah melayang ke dunia yang tidak dikenali. Sang Namikaze pun memasukkan jari tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, layaknya sebuah permen loli yang begitu nikmat, Naruto menjilat, mengemut, dan melembabkan jari tersebut, hingga membuat sang Uchiha mendesah pelan—terangsang oleh ekspresi Naruto dikala menikmati titik terkecil dari tubuh sang Uchiha.

_Saliva_ pun turun—membasahi pipi dan dagu Naruto. Ia mendesah pelan dan membuka matanya dikala Sasuke mencabut jari kakinya dari mulut Naruto. Dengan mata biru cemerlangnya, Naruto menatap sang raven, seolah mengatakan sesuatu yang erotis dari kedua sorot mata itu.

"Duduklah!" perintah Sasuke. Suaranya memberat dikala benda di tengah-tengah selangkangannya semakin mengeras.

Naruto menuruti Sasuke. Bibirnya masih mengerucut.

Sasuke duduk bersimpuh, berhadapan dengan Naruto, mengelus pipi _tan _itu dengan jari-jarinya, menatapnya dengan kerlingan nakal.

Dengan gugup Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke yang asik mengelusnya, menatap Sasuke bingung. "Sa—Sasuke, apa yang kau pakai?" tanyanya setengah menjerit, ketika dia tersadar kembali dengan bra yang dikenakan Sasuke sekarang.

"Ini?" Sasuke menarik tali _bra_ miliknya, lalu menautkan kedua lengannya pada Naruto, membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Bukankah ini pakaian impianmu, hn? Yang akan membuatmu puas," desahnya, mengecup lalu mengulum cuping telinga Naruto.

Karena berat tubuh Sasuke yang ditumpukan pada Naruto, membuat sang _blonde_ kalah kuat dan terjatuh kebelakang membuat dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang beraroma mawar, dengan Sasuke ber-_bra_ di atas tubuhnya. Dari posisinya saat ini, Naruto dapat melihat celah di antara belahan _bra_, sepertinya _bra_ itu dilengkapi dengan _padding_, sehingga membuat dada sang pemakai terlihat lebih berisi dari yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke merangsek di antara celah kaki milik Naruto, menempelkan milik mereka yang masih sama-sama terbungkus kain. Naruto sedikit iri melihat bagaimana otot-otot yang ada di perut Sasuke tercetak sempurna, entah kenapa sosok Sasuke yang sedikit 'aneh' ini membuatnya terkesan erotis. Salahkan saja pikiran liar yang selalu mampir di kepalanya setiap kali Sasuke mengajaknya bermain yang tidak-tidak di atas ranjang, jangan lupa dengan berbagai properti yang digunakan Sasuke untuk memuaskan dirinya maupun Naruto.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, _Dobe_?"

Naruto tampak gelagapan, wajahnya merona. Belum sempat sanggahan keluar dari bibirnya, tangannya telah ditarik sang _raven_, membawa telapak tangan milik Naruto ke salah satu gundukan _bra_. Diremasnya _bra_ hitam itu oleh Naruto, terasa sangat emput dan tak berisi. Tentu saja tak ada isinya, kalau sampai tiba-tiba dada Sasuke membesar dirinyalah yang akan kaget luar biasa.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, menikmati wajah Naruto yang ada di bawahnya tampak penasaran dengan gumpalan _bra_ yang dikenakannya, tangannya tak berhenti meremas dadanya, wajah kekasihnya tampak lucu, membuatnya tak sabar untuk mengecup bibir yang saat itu tampak menggoda. Sasuke mengecup lembut belah bibir itu, dapat Sasuke lihat sang _blonde_ sedikit membelalak, kaget dengan gerakannya. Setelahnya, keduanya saling memagutkan terbawa suasana, sementara kedua tangan Naruto tetap tak melepaskan remasannya di dada sang kekasih.

Sasuke menarik lidah Naruto, saling bertarung untuk menunjukkan dominasi, walau pada akhirnya Naruto tetap kalah, dia belum sanggup untuk mengalahkan ciuman maut dari Sasuke yang mampu membuat seluruh sendi tubuhnya melemah, tak berdaya dalam sapuan belahan bibir dan tarian erotis lidah sasuke dalam mulutnya, membuat beberapa _saliva_ keluar dari sela bibir Naruto karena tak bisa menampung seluruhnya dalam mulutnya. Lalu dengan kejamnya, lelaki itu melepas tautan memabukkan itu begitu saja, membuat seuntai _saliva_ tertaut di bibir keduanya yang saling memburu, meraup sebanyaknya udara.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, di antara bantal-bantal empuk dirinya bersandar di sana, menyelonjorkan kakinya, menjilat lidahnya dengan sensual, berpose angkuh dan menatap buas sang _blonde_. Telunjuknya kembali bergerak, mengisyaratkan sang _blonde_ untuk mendekatinya. "Kemarilah kalau kau ingin sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Naruto."

Seperti terhipnotis, Naruto merangkak perlahan, duduk di atas paha sang _raven_, saling menatap lalu kembali bercumbu, tergesa melepaskan kancing kemejanya, tak sabaran.

Sasuke membantunya melepas kemeja dengan lebih cepat, yaitu dengan merobeknya, membuat beberapa kancing terlempar entah kemana, namun siapa yang peduli, Naruto hanya ingin kain yang membuat keintimannya terhambat terlepas secepatnya. Dan keinginannya terkabul, kemeja terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana, sedang dirinya masih sibuk bercumbu dengan sang _raven_, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher kekasihnya, menarik ujung rambut sang kekasih beberapa kali sebagai tanda nikmat.

Bibir sang _blonde_ dibiarkan menjelajah, mengecup leher pucat sang _raven_, membuat sebuah tanda kecil kepemilikan di ceruk leher beraroma maskulin itu, lalu turun mengecup dada ber-_bra_, membasahi kain satin dengan lidahnya, setengah merangkak, membawa kedua bokongnya sedikit naik ke atas, memberikan pemandangan tersendiri yang mampu membuat seringai panjang tercetak jelas di wajah sang _raven_, menikmatinya. Jari _tan_ Naruto menari di punggung sang _raven_, berusaha menarik tali _bra_, tak sabar melihat tubuh maskulin yang mampu membuat wanita manapun tunduk, bahkan membuat Naruto menahan sesuatu yang ada di antara celah kakinya yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengeras.

Tubuh Naruto ditarik, kembali duduk dipaha sang _raven_, dagunya dicengkeram erat oleh Sasuke. Mata sang _raven_ tampak berkilat. "Cukup. Aku membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhku hanya sampai sini, setelahnya biarkan aku yang melakukannya," Sasuke mengelus pipi _tan_ kenyal dengan lidahnya lalu menggigitnya pelan, menjilatnya, membuatnya basah. "Jangan lupa, aku yang memegang kendali di sini, _Dobe_."

Sasuke berbalik menyerang sang _blonde_, memberikannya puluhan kecupan di leher dan ceruk leher terjauh yang bisa dijangkau lidahnya, membuat tanda kepemilikan dua kali lebih banyak dari yang ditorehkan sang _blonde_. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dan merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di balik _G-string_ milik Sasuke, merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan meletup-letup. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan, seperti genderang perang, siap menyerang.

"Nn—aahhh—" Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangannya lolos keluar dari celah bibirnya saat bibir tipis kekasihnya menyerang kedua puting kemerahan, mengecupnya dan menarik-nariknya di antara gigi-giginya. Membuatnya semakin merah, basah, dan keras, menonjol seolah minta disentuh. Tubuh sang _blonde_ bergerak tak karuan, menarik-narik rambut sang _raven_.

Kecupan panjang membuat Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan kedua titik merah dan menonjol di dada sang _blonde_. Naruto tampak kacau; air mata tampak di ujung mata, wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya tersengal, menutup sedikit bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menatap mengiba pada sang _raven_. Sangat buruk menatap wajah Naruto saat ini. Pemuda di bawah sang Uchiha terlalu erotis untuk membuat tubuh Sasuke tenang.

Sasuke menahan erangannya, tak sengaja kaki Naruto menggesek sesuatu yang telah mencuat dari _G-string_ yang dia pakai, mengintip ke luar.

Didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, "Kau mau yang lambat, cepat, atau sedang?" tanyanya, mengulum cuping telinga Naruto yang memerah, mengirimkan friksi yang membuat tubuh sang kekasih berkelenjar nikmat.

Naruto meraih tubuh Sasuke lagi agar kembali mendekat. Sentuhan kulit dengan kulit memercikkan sensasi kejutan seperti listrik, membawakan sensai yang berbeda setiap kali mereka memulai untuk bercinta. Aroma tubuh Sasuke yang maskulin terasa lebih kuat dua kali dari biasanya, membuatnya mabuk kepayang, menyarangkan hidung bangirnya untuk membauinya, tak peduli dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh. Bibirnya bergetar, terbuka perlahan, menuju ke telinga sang _raven_, menarik ujung rambut kekasihnya sedikit, membuat kepala sang_ raven_ sedikit tertarik ke belakang.

"Aku mau semuanya, berikan aku semuanya, nhh—ahh!" erangnya, kedua matanya yang biru berkilat, berkobar penuh gairah. Selalu seperti ini. Sasuke selalu bisa membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam titik dimana Naruto bukanlah dirinya lagi. Naruto seperti kehilangan kesadarannya, seolah sepenuhnya milik sang Uchiha.

Sasuke membawa kedua tangannya ke bongkahan bokong sang _blonde_, meremas keduanya, membuat kekasihnya itu kembali mendesah-desah keras, memintanya untuk cepat melepaskan kain celana yang lengket dan menyesakkan miliknya. Sasuke melepaskannya dengan tak sabaran, tangan sang _blonde_ menggapai-gapai pundak sang _raven_ saat Sasuke membaringkannya di ranjang. Tak ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari pada melihat dua pria bergumul di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai pun penghalang.

Naruto tampak malu saat melihat sesuatu yang telah siap di bawah pusar sang _raven_, Sasuke menyetuh ujung bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, mengelusnya, membuat Naruto memasang wajah merah merona penuh gairah. Bahkan bayang-bayang sang kekasih yang memakai _bra_ juga _G-string_ tak dipedulikannya, yang ada hanya perasaan ingin disentuh dan menyentuh. Sasuke memakai kedua lengannya sebagai penopang, berada di atas Naruto, poni rambutnya menjuntai ke dahi sang _blonde_ yang ada di bawahnya, bernapas tersengal saat dengan sengaja sang _raven_ menggesekkan sesuatu yang mengeras diselangkangan mereka secara konstan.

Persetan dengan _bra_ yang masih menempel di dada sang _raven_, Naruto toh tetap mengerang saat dirinya dipersiapkan. Rasaya sedikit sakit saat jari-jari panjang itu menelusuri miliknya di dalam sana, apalagi hanya dengan menggunakan _saliva_ sebagai alat bantunya. Kedua kaki Naruto ada di pundak sang _raven_, beberapa kali sang _blonde_ hampir saja menuju puncak saat gerakan jari Sasuke di dalam sana berhasil menumbuk sebuah titik ternikmat miliknya, belum lagi ditambah gerakan mulut Sasuke yang memanjakannya dibawah sana, rasanya dia hampir mati dalam kebahagiaan.

"SASUKE!" pekik Naruto, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dikala Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitif di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah kau senang bergumul dengan seseorang yang menggunakan bra?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh misteri. "Lihatlah anak nakal ini. Kau semakin terangsang dikala aku akan memasukkan kejantananku ini ke dalam lubangmu. Memenuhi lubangmu dengan benihku, dan membuatmu berteriak di bawah kehangatan pelukanku," Sasuke membisikkan kata demi kata menggairahkan di tengah-tengah permainannya. Membuat sang Namikaze menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, memohon agar Sasuke berhenti mempermainkan dirinya.

"Sasuke, aku mohon...," bisik Naruto, dengan mata sayu. Ia sang Namikaze kalah telak di bawah pesona kekasihnya.

"Mohon apa, Sayang?" goda Sasuke, tidak mudah memberikan hal yang diinginkan Naruto. "Kau menginginkan aku untuk menyelesaikan semua ini atau kau menginginkan aku untuk menjilati seluruh tubuhmu, memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubangmu, menggesekkan kejantanannku di dalam lubang itu hingga memerah, dan menggenjot dirimu hingga kau kehilangan kesadaranmu—" tatapan Sasuke berubah tajam. "—dan kau tidak bisa lagi berkata 'sexy' pada orang lain, selain diriku—Orang terbaik yang ada di sampingmu—Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke, kau brengsek!" Naruto mengutuk Sasuke, terutama ketika sang Uchiha menggarukkan kuku-kuku jarinya pada dinding lubang Naruto di dalam sana. "Ahhhh—Sasuke!" Naruto meremas rambut sang _raven. _"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya?" Naruto menyerah terhadap perlakuan Sasuke yang membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar, terutama ketika dia terus bergesekkan dengan tubuh sang _raven._

"Katakan, Sayang. Aku adalah laki-laki yang menyukai _commitment_, terutama dengan orang yang aku sangat cintai dan sayangi," Sasuke mengecup telinga Naruto.

Gigi Naruto bergetak marah sekaligus kesal. Tetapi persetan dengan harga dirinya. Dibandingkan apapun, Sasuke adalah orang nomor satu bagi Naruto, bahkan dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah Sasuke," Naruto menghela nafas. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan," Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke agar telinga sang Uchiha tepat di bibirnya. "Dengar baik-baik karena aku tidak sudi mengulang untuk kedua kalinya. Dan jika kau tidak memintaku untuk mengulang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada malam bersama ini. Lebih baik aku bermain solo saja," Naruto berkata bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, menenangkan diri. "Masukkan penismu ke dalam lubangku yang sudah berkedut ini karena aku ingin merasakan setiap sentuhanmu di dalam tubuhku hingga aku merasa penuh dan terbakar. Buatlah aku merasakan kenikmatan yang selama ini selalu kau bawakan. Aku tidak ingin ada _commitment_ atau apapun pembicaraan lagi. AKU. HANYA. INGIN. PENISMU. ADA. DI. DALAM. LUBANGKU. UCHIHA. BRENGSEK. BERDEBAH!" Naruto berkata panjang lebar, tanpa bernafas, membuat Sasuke terpukau untuk sementara waktu.

Sasuke nyaris tergelak dengan ucapan antik _uke_nya. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto selintas, sebagai ucapan terima kasih terselubung. "Kita memang serasi. Aku gila dan kau lebih gila. Tidak salah aku memilih pasangan," Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang hanya pernah diberikan pada sang Namikaze. Senyuman yang akan terlihat jika Naruto memberikan apa yang sang _raven_ inginkan.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Atau dipaksa untuk serasi oleh salah satu dari kita," sindir Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan jari-jarinya dari liang hangat yang menjepitnya, setelah milik Naruto mulai menegang, ingin segera keluar, tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau dalam permainan ranjang membiarkan pasangannya menikmati semua ini sendiri dan meninggalkannya yang juga hampir sampai batasnya. Memang sedikit kejam melepaskan sentuhan menggoda itu pada Naruto yang hampir sampai pada puncaknya, membuat kekasihnya menahan erangan lagi.

Sasuke mengecup Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang basah dan memabukkan, bertarung lidah dengan tubuh yang saling bergesekan. Perlahan sekali Sasuke mencoba memberi salam untuk masuk ke dalam tempatnya, memberikan pertarungan lidah yang lagi-lagi membuat seluruh sendi milik Naruto melemah, demi membuat kekasihnya tak merasakan sakit, demi kenikmatan keduanya, dan hal itu berhasil mengalihkan rasa sakit setiap kali mereka akan memulai pertarungan di ranjang.

Erangan yang lembut mengalir keluar dari celah bibir milik Naruto, mengirimkan pertanda untuk Sasuke agar bergerak. Tanpa logika, tanpa perlu banyak berpikir lagi keduanya mulai bercinta, bergerak tak menentu, menumbukkan tubuh mereka demi mencari kenikmatan di dalam sana, saling merengkuh, saling menyentuh, bersatu dalam sebuah tarian sakral yang hanya milik mereka, bercinta dalam keintiman yang luar biasa. Kedua lengan berkulit _tan_ mengunci bahu Sasuke yang bergerak semakin cepat, sedang kedua kakinya juga mengunci pinggang sang _raven_, membuat bagian tubuh mereka yang ada di ujung sana semakin menempel.

Erangan, geraman, napas yang tertahan, bulir-bulir keringat, juga suara tumbuh yang saling bertumbukan dengan tubuh yang lainnya, juga derak per di ranjang mereka adalah saksi bisu bagaimana dua insan kembali bersatu, merengkuh dalah sebuah kasih sayang, dalam keintiman yang tak dapat ditembus seorangpun. Menjadikan dunia ini hanya milik mereka dan hanya untuk mereka.

Sasuke merasa lega saat melepaskan hasratnya, memenuhi tubuh sang terkasih. Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengeluarkannya dengan erangan panjang, memerciknya sampai ke dagu milik sang _raven_, mengirimkan cairan cinta untuknya, memenuhinya. Gerakan keduanya semakin melemah, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya, lalu jatuh berbaring di sebelah Naruto dengan napas tersengal, meraup sebanyaknya udara. Dada keduanya masih berdetak kencang, seakan kapan saja jantung mereka akan meloncat keluar, genderang perang seakan masih ditabuh kuat, sebagai puncak kegiatan sakral.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, jari milik Naruto menghapus bekas cairan miliknya yang terciprat begitu jauh sampai dagu sang kekasih, lalu jari itu dituntun masuk ke dalam bibir sang _raven_. Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun dari rasa milik sang kekasih, membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Apanya?"

"Bercinta dengan lelaki seksi ber-_bra_."

Wajah Naruto merah padam, "Ti—tidak buruk, sekalipun kau memakai _bra_," jawab Naruto jujur, entah apa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya, rasanya ingin sekali dia menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto untuk mendekat, membuat kepala bersurai _blonde_ itu berbaring berbantalkan lengannya, mengecup mesra dahi sang _blonde_. "Apakah aku lebih memuaskan dari Hinata?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata menggoda.

Belum sempat sebuah ucapan keluar dari bibir Naruto, di balik selimut tebal mereka kembali memulai, dalam erangan panjang, dalam tabuhan genderang, juga napas memburu menggoda. Kembali bersatu dalam ritual mereka dan hanya untuk mereka dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan, di atas per ranjang yang kembari berderit. Keduanya membiarkan diri mereka larut dalam kenikmatan murni dan primitif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang _blonde_ terjaga saat matahari sudah jauh di atas langit, tubuhnya lemas dan tak bertenaga, pinggangnya terasa sakit sekali. Salahkan saja Uchiha Sasuke yang menggarapnya sampai pagi menjelang. Dan lelaki itu sudah tak ada di ranjang, meninggalkannya tanpa pakaian di balik selimut, seorang diri. Merutuki sikap sang kekasih yang seenaknya sendiri, setidaknya pakaikan sesuatu untuknya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok bersurai _raven_ yang membawa nampan. Aroma bubur yang menguar dari mangkuk yang dibawa Sasuke membuat perut Naruto melantunkan bunyi-bunyian. Sasuke menaruh nampan yang berisi segelas susu yang telah ditambah madu dan semangkuk bubur hangat buatannya. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, menatap Naruto dengan angkuh, sebelah kakinya dia tumpukkan pada kaki yang lain, kedua tangannya dia lipat di dada, dagunya sedikit naik, posisi yang benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal.

"Siapa yang paling seksi di dunia ini, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, masih saja membahas hal ini.

Mendengarnya, Naruto lagi-lagi teringat ibu tiri Snow White yang bertanya pada sang cermin di film-film yang pernah dia lihat saat kecil. Pertanyaan ini membuatnya merinding takut. Naruto membuka mulutnya, dengan posisi tengkurap di atas ranjang dia menatap Sasuke takut-takut. "Sasuke orangnya. Kau Sasuke," jawab Naruto pasrah, tak ingin lagi mendapat hukuman.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto, mengusapnya lembut. "_Good boy_, untung saja kau menjawab seperti itu, jika tidak aku bisa membuat Hinata jauh lebih buruk dari nasib Snow White," aura hitam tidak normal keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto tahu tatapan buas dan seringai yang tak biasa yang saat ini dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Ucapannya tak pernah main-main, dia tahu benar dan bersyukur telah menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa yang tak berdosa dari cengkeraman sang _raven_. Sikap kekasihnya yang sedikit merepotkan ini mau tak mau banyak membuatnya merasa horor. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke sampai bersikap seperti itu dan dia mencintainya. Mencintai sifat brengsek sang Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya dirinya yang tahu, yang selalu menjeratnya erat tak pernah melepaskannya sedetikpun. Uchiha Sasuke-nya. Miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Sore yang cerah untuk sepasang kekasih berjalan di sebuah taman kota. Sang _raven_ dan _blonde_ berjalan berdampingan, sesekali mereka melempar senyum kecil saat sang pasangan mengajaknya membahas sebuah topik yang menarik. Beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri, Sasuke menarik Naruto ke arah yang lebih sepi, di dekat sebuah danau, menuju ke sebuah kursi taman.

"Apa kau puas Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto tahu kemana arah pertanyaan sang kekasih, mengingatkan kembali pada malam liar dia dan Sasuke yang berolahraga di ranjang. Perlu beberapa hari untuk menghilangkan sifat barunya yang suka tiba-tiba terbangun di malam hari karena mimpi bersama seorang lelaki dengan _br__a._ Malam-malamnya sedikit menyeramkan hanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kedua matanya.

"Pu—puas!" jawabnya cepat, tak ingin lagi mengalami hal yang lalu lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar foto dari kantung jaketnya, memperlihatkan gambar sang _blonde_ di malam itu; terlihat pose sang lelaki berwajah merah merona dan sedikit kacau. Naruto berusaha merebut foto itu, tapi Sasuke lebih dulu mengangkat tinggi foto yang bagi sang _blonde_ memalukan. Membuatnya harus berjinjit berusaha meraihnya.

"Malam itu sebenarnya aku diam-diam menyiapkan sebuah kamera yang mengabadikan momen kita dan menyimpannya sebagai koleksi," ucap Sasuke licik, memasukkan kembali foto ke dalam kantung jaketnya. "Sangat berguna untuk teman dikala aku pergi tugas ke luar kota," seringainya, meremas bokong Naruto dan menepuk-nepuknya.

Naruto menahan keinginanya untuk memukul kepala Sasuke, berharap kekasihnya itu akan seperti kekasih kebanyakan; normal, tidak usil, dan tidak menyebalkan. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku taman, menunggu Sasuke yang sibuk memasukkan koin ke dalam penjual minuman otomatis, menekan tombol-tombolnya, membeli dua kaleng kopi hangat. Naruto mendengus, mengalihkan tatapannya pada keadaan sekitar taman yang asri.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk terlihat seorang wanita hamil bersurai hitam bergelombang berjalan di jalan setapak tak jauh dari dirinya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, walau perutnya terlihat membesar di balik gaun sederhananya. Wanita itu mengangguk ramah padanya lalu kembali berjalan perlahan.

Pandangan Naruto tak lepas dari sosok wanita yang tengah hamil besar itu. "Seksi," gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa diketahui Naruto, Sasuke mendengarnya, kaleng kopi yang ada ditangan kirinya remuk, membuat isinya tumbah mengotori tangannya. Sasuke menatap wanita yang tengah hamil itu, khususnya pada perut sang wanita, lalu tersenyum penuh misteri. Seolah tengah menyusun strategi berikutnya, untuk kekasihnya tersayang.

**End Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

1. Pizza Hot adalah plesetan dari restoran siap saji terkenal.

2. Chrome Spade adalah pelesetan dari merek kacamata terkenal berkualias nomor satu dan BUKAN tokoh dari fandom tetangga tentang Anime/Manga/Fict yang bercerita tentang keluarga mafia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frau Note's :**

Iyeiiiii kembali bersama Frau dan sekarang ditemani I don't care about Taz~ Semoga semua terhibur dengan fict ini, dikhususkan untuk semuanya yang ikut merayakan Sasuke birthday dan Sasunaru Day.

Maaf datang-fatang bawa fict nista, salahkan aja artikel tentang bra untuk lelaki yang lagi heboh di jepang dan buat dua author mikir yang enggak-enggak #w aja kayaknya sih XD

Untuk Taz, maaf jadi lama banget Frau ngetiknya, biasa malas-malasan #ditendang XP Makasih udah bantu mengembangkan fict nista ini jadi yang tidak-tidak #terjun Kapan-kapan, ayo kita buat duet maut lagi, bwakakakakaka

Untuk semuanya Happy SN day's dan Sasuke birthday yaaaa... Jangan kapok baca fict duet maut ini, semoga semuanya terhibur dan memenuhi pasokan imaji liar kalian tentang SN~

Untuk adek Frau #diinjek XDD Happy Birthday ya Taz~ Moga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah banyak rezekinya, tambah banyak berkarya, dll. Banyak deh gak bisa disebutin satu-satu daftarnya panjang, private aja #maksud

Bye-bye~ Sampai ketemu lagi di duet maut yang lainya~ XP

**.**

**I dont't care about Taz Note's :**

Terima kasih pertama-tama untuk Frau yang udah izinin Taz nebeng nama di ff ini #plok. Nggak nyangka bisa buat ff macam gini XDDD Rasanya Taz udah lama nggak buat ff PWP karena Taz lagi nggak suka tipe ff macam gitu. Tapi gimana ya… ada sensasi tersendiri kalau buat ff bareng sama teman. XD Jadi untuk ff ini pengecualian.

Back to topic:

Sama kayak frau, Taz kembali dengan membawa ff ini benar2 nista. Sekali lagi dengan tawa hambar, Hahahaha..bener-bener nista sih. Tapi ya udahlah, buat senang-senang bersama, bukan?

Oh, iya! Makasih buat Frau sudah mengetikan ff ini. Taz cuman nambah ini ono itu XDDDD Intinya begitulah. Jelas, Taz akan sangat senang kalau kita kembali buat fanfic sama2 lagi. Untuk Frau, dinanti ya, undangan buat ff barengnya lagi. Taz bakal selalu iyain deeehh kalau author frau yang undang Taz buat ff, asalkan….. :3

Oh, iya. Happy SN day, aku benar2 cinta pada kalian berdua Naruto dan Sasuke. You 're my hero. Tidak ada kalian, maka tidak akan pernah ada Taz di Fanfiction. net. Lalu, buat Sasuke Uchiha, dan aku sendiri SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! Kita berdua, bersama teman-teman ffn, merayakan ultah kita bersama.

Akhir kata,

Jaa~

.

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san…


End file.
